Madness Within
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Ok, is it just me or am I the only one freaked out about this. I first get turned into a vampire, forced to join a monster hunting organization, I have to fight Neo-Nazi vampires, and I have a huge crush on my older sister! Am I just weird?OCAlert!NoMary
1. Prolouge To Madness

I do not own Hellsing. I only own my OC

**Pairings: Seras/OC, A/S, P/S**

Prologue: Before there was Madness

Damn, that seemed to be my favorite word of the day. That and shit, fuck, and crap. That's because I'm, having the worse night in my 18 years of life. My name is Seth Swanson, and I'm an officer in squad E-13. I'm actually born and raised Japanese. Seth Swanson is just my changed name when I arrived in the UK 2 years ago. My old name was Hidou Kurofuji, but now it's just Seth. Don't worry; I speak near perfect English, except when I'm really pissed off I curse in Japanese. It's a habit.

So why am I so pissed off right now? Because I'm freaking running for my life, and I shit you people not, I'm running from zombies. I and my squad were just supposed to take this stupid homicidal murderer down, but my teammates all ended up dead then zombified. Weird enough they all had huge animalistic bite marks on their necks.

So here I am, in the middle of nowhere in some godforsaken forest, trying not to get eaten by the undead corpses of my fellow policemen. I hate my life. I came to the UK for a new start from my shitty life in Japan, not get hunted down my monsters from horror movies. Suddenly I heard a moaning sound; a single zombie in a familiar uniform was limping over to me. I clucked my tongue and began to shoot the fiend, too bad I had the worst shot in the squad.

Suddenly I heard a thunderous bang. The zombie's head got shot clean off. I turned and saw a tall bloke in red. A large red fedora hat which I'm sure no one wears anymore, a long red coat that reminded of certain anime I used watch back in Japan, he had a long face and a pointed nose, longish raven hair blew against the midnight wind, in was dressed a suit with this weird-ass tie thingy and orange tinted sunglasses that hid his eyes. His Cheshire cat grin is what creeped me out the most, that and the huge-ass hand-gun he was holding with one gloved hand.

"Um…," I said awkwardly, "Thanks?"

"Lovely night out tonight, eh boy?" The man replied randomly.

A bit uncomfortable and gave a meek smile, "Uh…yeah I guess. It's warm tonight, and the moon's full as well." Then I came to my senses, I was chatting with a suspicious stranger, I then said in much stronger voice, "Who the hell are you? Are you the culprit of these murders? If so, I'll freaking take ya down."

The man just chuckled, "Ha Ha, boy you've got spunk I'll give you that. Even for a Jap. And as if your weak lead bullets could hurt me, especially," He grinned showing what I feared the most, pearly white, I gulped, fangs. "Especially when you're dealing with a bloodsucker!"

"Shit, you're not human!" I quickly shot the man in aiming for the chest, hitting the shoulder. I cursed my horrible aim and ran off like a scared chick. I felt horrible, back in Japan I was big badass, always getting to fights. I damned my cowardice but that guy just gave me a bad feeling, a feeling that I should get away. I ran until I got to an old log inn, you don't see those as much anymore. I brushed my raven black hair out of my eyes, cursing myself for letting it grow out to my shoulder blades and tying my untamed hair in a ponytail.

I walked to the inn, there was light dimly on. I knocked on the door, and just my luck, a totally hot babe with red hair answered. She was unusually pale but since England was a usually downcast place, pale had to be normal. "May I help you?" The hottie asked.

I cleared my voice and in a manly bravado, "Excuse me miss, I'm an officer of the law and I've been separated from my squad. May I take haven in your inn tonight until morning?"

The chick smiled and said in a delicate voice, "Of course officer. Come in."

I walked in and saw lumps of people in with covers over them. "Other guests?" I asked.

I swear I saw the woman's eyes gleam, "Why…yes. Now officer you must be tired, please have a seat."

"No thank you. I'm fine. There's actually a freak chasing after me." Then I definitely saw the woman's eyes glow scarlet. I heard gunshots from outside, the woman cursed colorfully and rushed over to me at inhuman speed. I felt frozen, I actually couldn't move. I felt long elegant arms holding embrace my torso, dainty nail-polished hand gone straight to my neck.

"It seems the true authorities have caught up. But don't worry; I'm just lucky to fine such a handsome man like you, even if you are Asian. I won't drink you dry and make you into a ghoul, no, such a good looking man will be sex toy after I complete my mission." The woman purred darkly her eyes turning red and teeth turning into fangs.

"D-damn, what are you bitch?" I asked faintly, my vision getting hazy. Her long stylish fingernails were tracing my jugular as he red lips nipped my skin. Her skin felt cold, almost dead. I sweated bit, could this be the end? Done in by some…some vampire bitch?

What am I in, a horror movie? Vampires, zombies, what next, Dracula himself along with the Wolfman and Frankenstein come here to rescue me. Well, the door was kicked opened and I'm not quite sure if it was really Dracula, but the man in red from earlier. I looked at him, my eyes wide in shock.

"My, what a pathetic piece of trash. A slutty wench using her womanly charms on men to have her way with them and drink them dry." The man mocked which obviously angered the woman.

She barked, "Shut up bastard! I hold the upper hand now!" She snapped her finger and those lump sprung to life. Zombies, no…ghouls she called them rose up and began to shoot the man. He was now a bleeding dead man. I looked down in shock and pity "I wondered what his name was?" She asked.

"My name is Alucard; I am but a servant of the Hellsing Organization. You could sort of say I am a hitman." He began to rise up his blood and wound going back into his body, his face in shadows showing blood crimson eyes, sharp teeth and a long tongue The man smirked and took out that very same gun I saw before, Then, he began blasting the ghouls. "Anything I shoot with this gun never comes up for seconds," he laughed shooting the last ghoul in the inn.

The woman, obviously irked that her minions were in pieces, she held me in front of her, like a human shield. "You don't want a hurt a pretty thing like me. Besides he's the last survivor of his troupe. We could work together ya know, we're both vampires? Like Bonnie and Clyde only without the dying part."

I couldn't believe this whore was trying to offer the guy to join her. She was that afraid, well I couldn't blame her. She was rambling on about ruling the world, suddenly Alucard spoke up, to me, "Hey boy, are you virgin?" I blushed madly at such a question, the woman got angry of him not listening to her offer.

I fumbled with my words, as a man I couldn't just easily give a stranger who asked that kind if question. The man yelled at me, "Answer me boy, or serve an eternity in hell!" The woman shrieked angrily.

"Y-yes! Yes I am a virgin!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Too bad after I heard a gunshot my lungs would be gone. Yep, right after I answered him, he smirked and shot me right in the chest. A large hole tore through my uniform and torso. The bullet actually went right through me straight into the heart of the vampire woman. She screamed like a banshee and dissolved into dust.

I lay on the wooden floor, bleeding like crazy. My breath was ragged; I coughed up some more blood before looking with blurry vision to see Alucard staring right at me. "Hmph, I just had some déjà vu right now. Sorry but this gun makes really big hole. You're dying. Now boy, what will you do now?"

I gasped, my hand shakily reaching up to him. He was like a dark version of God for a moment. I saw my life flash right before my eyes; when my dad left, me living with my mom and older brother, getting into fights, piercing my ears, my first stage performance with my band, me playing the electric guitar, the first girl I ever kissed, my brother's college graduation, his marriage, his daughter my niece, the day my mother slapped me, when she was carried to the funny farm, when I left Japan and arrived to London, joining the police force, and even the events leading up till now.

My hand almost dropped before Alucard caught it. "Remember the choice was always yours," he said before leading down to me. I felt his cold breath on my neck and a painful puncture on my jugular. His was a pleasing kind of pain, I squeezed my eyes shut. All faded into darkness.

I heard a faint voice, "I hope this doesn't become a habit of yours Alucard."


	2. After the Thunder, into the Lighting

I do not own Hellsing. I only own my OC

**Pairings: Seras/OC, A/S, P/S**

Chapter 1: After the Thunder, into the Lighting

Damn, did I ever have a headache. It felt like someone dropped cement on my head then a wrecking ball then two tons on bricks on my head. I opened my eyes; I came face to face with an angel. She had red eyes with golden blonde hair with creamy pale skin. Wait red…my memories came from the other night. The vampire bitch, Alucard, my squad. I shrieked in shock and fear, leapt out of the bad I was apparently laying in and backed into something. I felt what was behind me, a person. I looked up and saw the grinning face of Alucard, the one who saved me. I screamed again hurdled right back in my bed.

"How does it feel to be a Dracul, boy?" He asked.

Dracul? I saw on the night table next to my bed in this unfamiliar room was a mirror. I took it and checked my face. It was unusually paler now. My eyes were crimson now, my long shaggy hair was unbound, I saw I didn't lose any earrings I had on each ear, and grinned to check my teeth. I gasped in shock, glistening white fangs. "_**K-kiba?**_ Fangs?" I cried.

"Enough ruckus already!" A woman's voice said. I turned my head and saw lovely young woman with tan skin, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, wearing glasses and a strangely mannish dark green suit with a silver cross on the blue tie. Actually she was the first woman I've ever seen to smoke an expensive looking cigar. Next to her was an older gentleman butler guy with a monocle and long gray hair tied in a neat ponytail.

I sighed and looked down at my bare feet, "So last night wasn't a dream…"

"It wasn't Seth Swanson, formerly known as Hidou Kurofuji. Don't look so disturbed, you've been transferred to work in the Hellsing Organization. A secret association that deals with exterminating the supernatural. Especially the vampire epidemic. I am Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the head of this organization. You may refer to me as sir or Sir Integra."

"Right err…Sir Integra," I relied lamely. Geez, this was too much for one guy. I turned my attention to the girl who I thought was an angel. I wanted to let my jaw drop, she was so sexy! That tight fitting beige uniform that had a god-a-few-more-inches skirt. She must've had at D-cup breasts, double D's at the most. I blushed madly, "And you are…?" I asked shyly.

The girl straightened herself up and smiled warmly, "I'm Seras Victoria, and I used to be the newest Draculina here before you. But I'll be glad to show you the ropes if you like."

I felt my pale face go a slight shade of red, "I'd like that Seras." I was surprised she didn't blush.

Alucard just sneered, "Don't be too quick on that one boy. The Police Girl here is q lowest of the low; she can't call herself a proper vampire." Seras glared at him. "I am hoping you will turn out better than her, I didn't make you my fledgling out of pity. You have potential as a midian, that's all. Police Girl here is also your elder sister as I explained earlier while you were unconscious. Being that you both of my blood, that makes you blood siblings."

My expression dropped siblings? I already had an elder brother, now I have an older sister! You can't have a crush on your older sister! That's just wrong. Well, there goes my chance with Seras. "Ah man," I groaned.

The butler finally spoke up, "Actually Sir Integra, I just receive word of recent murders coming from north of London."

Integra took a drag of that blasted cigar, "Excellent Walter. Suit up Swanson; it's time for your first mission."

My first mission, so soon? I was hungry; I needed to piss, and needed to get my head screwed on right. Jesus what else could possibly go wrong? Integra and Walter left to room. Alucard smirked evilly and disappeared my phasing through the stone walls. Seras smiled and said, "Don't worry; it was just like my first time. I think we may be the only sane ones in this organization. Your uniform is on the other nightstand, I'll see you upstairs." With that the dream-girl sister left me to change out of my nightshirt.

I saw a similar beige uniform on the other nightstand; I thanked god it had pants and not a miniskirt. I sighed blissfully at the thought of Seras. The pulled the long white shirt over my head, revealing my well-sculpted chest. Good thing I work out, I have rock hard abs. I traced my hand over to the place the Alucard's monster bullet shot me. No hole, no scar, or even a bruise. As if it was never there. I clucked my tongue and put on the uniform. This is going to be a long eternity.

I finally arrived upstairs after I changed and relieved, damn it all I was still hungry. I arrived to see soldiers in darker uniforms mobilizing into armored cars. Seras was there waiting for with, with an oh-my-god big cannon gun on leaning on her shoulder.

She grinned, "Looks good on you Seth. Let's hurry up, one of those FREAK vampires are on the move in" I followed her into the armored car with her and asked, "FREAKS?"

"Artificially made vampires. Not true Nosferatu like us, they have chips implanted in those buggers and they kill for sport," Seras growled.

I grinded new fangs. Someone was actually making scum into vampires so they could just murder innocent people. I hate guy like that. "Shit, this is going to be some epic battle thing right?" I asked jokingly.

Seras giggled which sent me straight to heaven, "Yeah, you could say that. Master can be quite the monster though."

"When you say master, do you mean Master…?" I gasped. I couldn't say Alucard's name! I repeated to try to say Alucard; it all came out as master or Master Alucard.

"Don't fret, you'll get used to that. And the bloodlust."

"Bloodlust?" I asked before the car stopped. We were here. We all marched right out of the car, heading into an abandoned apartment building. I followed Seras like a lost puppy dog away from the squad of men. I had the gun that was assigned to me, I sighed. I had the worst shot ever; I said that unfortunately aloud as ghouls began to pour in.

"What?" Seras asked disbelievingly. A ghoul caught her off guard. I dropped my gun and on impulse grabbed a large lead pipe conveniently near me and with a mighty swing knocked the dead fucker's head off. I swung it professionally, slightly surprised how light it felt.

I gave a mighty yell as I swung the pipe around, knocking head and limbs of one by one. "Impressive boy," I heard my dark master say as he stomped into the hallway. "I see guns are not for you, but the way you use a pipe is impressive. Tell me, how well are you with a blade?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. I may be Japanese but I don't use a katana. Sure in middle school I did swing around a wooden sword to scare off people, but hey I was badass back then. I am still now. "I use to have a wooden sword in middle school, but I never really had a sword if you count a pocket knife a blade."

Alucard smirked looking at the severed ugly heads, "Interesting. You like a little grim reaper aren't you…" I tilted my head confused on that comment. I suddenly heard glass breaking. I looked out the window and saw the target running for his life, he had an arm missing. Probably master's work.

I did something that was completely stupid. I went into my belt and grabbed a silver dagger given to me by Walter. At first I didn't know why he gave e it to me, but I knew I could use it. I jumped out of the 8 story building, landing like a cat on my feet. I ran after the vampire, at inhuman lighting speed.

I tackled the vampire who seemed to have fear in on his face. I noticed I had night vision with his vampire thing, my vision went red. I got angry and my bloodlust excelled. I began punching the bastard, thrashing him a bit. He begged me to stop. Then with a silver dagger I stabbed him in the heart. Bye freak show.

When Seras, Master, and the others arrived I was sitting on a pile of dust. In my hand was a bloodied dagger. I got up, my vision swam a bit. I stumbled and I rested my head on Seras's shoulder. I felt so comfortable then. She stroked my hair and whispered and cooed comforting words. It was my first kill.

"Let's go fledglings," Alucard said. I looked up and smiled at him. I muttered to him, "Thanks."


End file.
